User talk:Sonic Slash
Welcome! Hello Sonic Slash, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the User:Sonic Slash page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 16:30, August 20, 2010 Re:Message All right, that's what I wanted to know. Forgive me, Sonic, I was going to ask you myself where you had gotten that information, but I needed a break at the time. And you're right, there doesn't need to be a known master for there to be an existing style. I hope you didn't take me the wrong way - I just wanted to know your source. Thank you for telling me, but in the future, please keep in mind that you need to give a source for your information, and properly cite it on the page. Thank you for your consistent edits to this wiki. :) P.S. Also, remember to sign your comments when posting something on talk pages with four tildes: ~~~~. This is noted above every talk page and I'd appreciate it if you would follow up on that. Thanks. :) --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 04:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Master Antelope You may have a point, but there's no ''text that can directly confirm Antelope's gender. As an encyclopedic wiki, this site needs to stay as far away as possible from just assuming and inferring things (which is still in the works of being rid of). Master Antelope is such a minor character anyways that I don't think it really matters, but let's just leave it the way it is for now. Thanks for your concern. :) P.S. Once again, PLEASE remember to sign your talk page comments with four tildes (~~~~), given above the screen when editing a talk page. --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 05:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Your images Hey Sonic Slash. Just to let you know, I've had to delete some of your uploaded images. Most were duplicates, but I think one or two were copyrighted or had watermarks on them. As for the duplicates, please look through the for any others you want to replace, and in the future refer to there BEFORE uploading another image. Thanks. :) --'§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 16:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Ngoh Wan Crocodile Clan I wanna help you get started on the Ngoh Wan Crocodile Clan yet all i've got so far is a picture of a crocodile bandit so theres not much information but in the video game kung fu panda wasnt ther a level where the player which was Po had to defeat this clan of crocodiles and save a captured baby tortiose i believe that this is that same clan and it may help us out a bit and ther was also a queen crocdile aswell but thats as much as i know, so i hope we improve on this page. Sonic Slash 19:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Lady Wind Song! I'll be happy to look at it, but I don't think you've told me about it yet. It would've already been on my talk page... --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 01:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :All right, nevermind, I've looked at your message. From what I've deciphered from it, I think the editing tools you're looking at is the way the unregistered or logged out contributors see them. If you're logged in you shouldn't have that problem. But, that's weird - is it only on Lady Wind Song's page? Hmmm... I may not know how to fix that. But then again, I'm still not too sure what you're looking at. "Primitive" doesn't seem to quite make a picture for me. Can you describe the tools a little more - uh, legibly please, so I can understand better?... --'''''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 01:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :okay then its hard 2 describe but i'll do my best okay in the tool bar i see first a B then i see a slanted I then i see a B and an a but underlined then a little globe picture with a little paper at the corner then a big A then a little frame drawing thing then a musical horn then a some mathimatical thingy with something over N then i see a ltter but has a crossed circle on it then a scripty thing then a mines sighn then a picture then a gallary then a little filmpicture thingy is that good enough and i'll show u the ways its written Lady Wind Song was a credited master of Kung Fu who was very briefly mentioned. : History 's armor]] There is little known about Lady Wind Song. However, one tale says that she was a well-known beauty in the City of Blissful Fragrance. She sang love songs during the day while she hid behind her silver fan to hide her modesty. By night, however, she was known as the "Shadow of the Moon". Remaining mysterious to those who received help from her, she protected the city by fighting justly with her silver fan, which was sharp enough to cut through stone. Lady Wind Song continued to do this for sixty years until her death on a full moon night. The scent of lotus blossoms filled the streets of her home city at the time of her death. And thus, her fan now holds a place within the Hall of Warriors.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - The Jade Palace : References like that but thiner and weirder. ::'Kay, Sonic, like I said, you need to post this on MY talk page, not yours. I'll let it pass again. ::I think what you're seeing is what I normally see on my editing page. Those are buttons that automatically put in format codes for you so you don't have to memorize them (like I already have). That's the normal view for logged-in users. What did you used to see before? And did it only happen on Lady Wind Song's page? ::(Remember, post it on MY talk page.) --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 03:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Kung Fu Master sorry about putting all those links to the kung fu master category i really did think that i was doing what was best for the Wiki.Sonic Slash 01:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sonic, you need to post these on MY talk page - otherwise I can't get them. But, just to respond, don't worry about it. I know you were just doing what was best, and I thank you for that. :) --'§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 01:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Your blog posts Just to let you know, I've removed all of your blogs and blog comments that represented spam (which means I've left alone the Kung Fu Panda movie and TV series ones alone). Sonic, you can't just create random blogs and comment on them just to get badges. That's not the point of this site or the badges system. You should know this. I know that you didn't receive any pre-warning, so I'll let you off this time, but please don't abuse the badge system anymore. Okay? Thanks. --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 03:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) yah Okay i know srry i was working on making good blogs but when i got off the computer for a couple of minutes my younger siblings were fooling around with it and it was 2 late because they had already published like a ton of random blogs and i wasnt sure on what 2 do with them so ill try and not let it happen again and u cant just assume that i was the 1 do in it and had bad intentions i care for the world of kung fu panda as much as u do so y would i feel the need 2 type in random blogs i try really hard on making pages fixing categorys improving pages finding the information finding the facts i know ur the 1 who created this wiki but i also do alot of the work 2 and then u just mess with it sayin that ur just improven it and i like 2 play kung fu panda world when im not helping u out on ur wiki and i dont plan on throwing that all away on some virtual fake unreal badges that mean nothing 2 me so i was very offended when u said that 2 me . and forget about the tool bar its okay i can work on it on my own now k.Sonic Slash 03:52, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :I do apologize, Sonic - I didn't know. You're right, I was too quick to assume, but it was done under your username (which, if you have siblings, means you should log out after you get off AND make sure your computer doesn't memorize your username and password so your siblings don't have access to it that way either), and it just so happened to stop after you got the "Opinionator" badge. That just seemed a bit too much of a coincidence. Though I'll never really know if that's what actually happened, I trust you on this. Like I said, I'm very sorry that I offended you, but please cut me some slack - I had no other way of knowing and I was just trying to keep in the best interest for the wiki. The last thing this wiki needs is contributors who spam and cheat, wouldn't you agree? I hope you can forgive me for that... :Though for the articles, like I had said before, Sonic, I REALLY appreciate what you do around here. It's just that... well... I'm sorry, I'll probably offend you again for saying this, but you don't exactly finish your sentences very well in your articles, nor do you use the proper voice or point of view for formal writing that's appropriate for encyclopedias. I know you're still getting used to Wikipedia-type stuff, but I would at least expect anyone 13 and up to know how to complete sentences and organize articles like an encyclopedia (and at this day and age, know how to do all that on the computer!). I guess my expectations are a bit too high (my younger brother is 16 and sometimes can't complete his sentences!), but besides just that, the wiki has a semi-strict format that needs to be followed on every article - that's all I try to fix. :But, I should also point out: though your work is MUCH appreciated (and credited for in the article's history), this wiki belongs to EVERY contributor and therefore EVERYONE has the right to edit what's on the page - my position is the same, but does some extra supervising. Even though you created the page, that doesn't mean that other can't revise it. That's the whole point of having a wiki: working together with other people to create, revise, and organize articles displayed in a suitable and appropriate manner. Of course I just paraphrased that, but I hope you get the point. It's not just your article if you create it - everyone is entitled to edit it. As for my own editing, I've already been trying to be considerate of your work; it's something I'm capable of doing. However, you're now requesting that I just leave it alone altogether. That I CAN'T do, for the good of the wiki. :I'm sorry for all this mess of trouble, but please try to work with me and not against me. I'm trying my best, honest, but I can't do it alone, and especially if the contributors on here are easily offended and look the opposite way. My life is getting really busy now, so I could use all the help I can get. Okay?... :) :P.S. If you're still having trouble with the editing tools, I'd like to help... --'''''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 23:47, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Very well then i understand and i forgive u and im srry i got a little outa line i was just really fustrated at the time and i shouldnt have treated u that way gotten so harsh. i'll log off for now on every time i get off the computer so my other siblings dont get in the way cause their young and dont understand how important this is and they cant go around and messin with ur wiki and as i said b4 in a couple messages b4 i understand u may fill free 2 change any problems in any of my pages if u like or have seruis issues or problems with my pages witch is ok with me i never said i didnt want u 2 change them i just said that i didnt appriciate it but i know im gonna hav 2 live with it so u may and thnk u.Sonic Slash 16:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello. :) Hello, Sonic Slash. I liked Kung Fu Panda. I can play Kung Fu Panda World on my computer. My panda girl called Shiny Windy Panda. I watched Kung Fu Panda on TV.